(Not Applicable)
This invention relates to therapeutically effective compositions of matter. More specifically, it encompasses compositions containing lysophosphotidic acid or analogs and derivatives thereof, (collectively xe2x80x9cLPAxe2x80x9d) which have been found to exhibit anti-apoptotic activity and/or to preserve or restore cell, tissue or organ function. The invention also relates to compositions containing LPA and a potentiating component, as described below. Additionally, this invention relates to methods of use of these therapeutically effective compositions.
Phospholipids
Phospholipids are a class of amphipathic phosphorous-containing lipids which are essential constituents of biological membranes. Various phospholipid preparations have been used for cooking, drug delivery (liposomes), slow release delivery systems, carrier media for hydrophobic drugs, gene transfer and replacement therapy, sunscreens, emulsions, anti-foaming agents, replacement of damaged or absent pulmonary surfactants, detergents and membrane stabilization. Phosphatidic acid (PA), phosphatidylinositol (PI), lysophosphatidic acid, lysophosphatidylinositol (LPI), and lysophosphatidylcholine (LPC) are found in a variety of plant and animal products. Lysophosphatidic acid analogs have been reported to have a variety of physiological activities including mitogenesis (i.e. prevention of hyperproliferative diseases), vasodilation, growth factor, wound healing and to be an anti-wrinkle agent. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,263,286; 4,746,652; 5,326,690; 5,480,877; 5,565,439; and 5,340,568. Lysophosphatidic acid is reviewed in detail by Moolenaar (1994) TICB 4:213-219; Eichholtz et al. (1990) Biochem. J. 291:677-680; and Moolenaar (1995) J. Biol. Chem. 270:12949-12952.
Previous studies have shown that lysophosphatidic acid, when bound to serum albumin, can activate membrane currents in Xenopus oocytes and induce neurite retraction in PC12 pheochromocytoma cells.
Apoptosis
A wide variety of physiologic damage is due to cell death. Two forms of cell death, necrosis and apoptosis, have been described and are being intensively and widely investigated. Kerr et al. (1972) Br. J. Cancer 26:239-257; Umansky (1996) Molekulyarnaya Biologiya 30:285-295; and Vaux and Strasser (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 93:2239-2244. Necrosis is generally considered to be a result of severe irreversible cell damage. It is characterized by early swelling of the cell and its cytoplasmic organelles with subsequent rupture of the cellular membrane.
Apoptosis is a normal physiologic process that leads to individual cell death. This process of programmed cell death is involved in a variety of normal and pathogenic biological events and can be induced by a number of unrelated stimuli. Changes in the biological regulation of apoptosis also occur during aging and are responsible for many of the conditions and diseases related to aging.
Studies of apoptosis have implied that a common metabolic pathway leading to apoptosis can be initiated by a wide variety of signals, including hormones, serum growth factor deprivation, chemotherapeutic agents, ionizing radiation, and infection by human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Wyllie (1980) Nature 284:555-556; Kanter et al. (1984) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 118:392-399; Duke and Cohen (1986) Lymphokine Res. 5:289-299; Tomei et al. (1988) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 155:324-331; Kruman et al. (1991) J. Cell. Physiol. 148:267-273; Ameisen and Capron (1991) Immunol. Today 12:102-105; and Sheppard and Ascher (1992) J. AIDS 5:143-147. Apoptosis can also be induced by mild, non-catastrophic cell injury and can be concomitant with adjacent necrosis. Agents that affect the biological control of apoptosis thus have therapeutic utility in numerous clinical indications.
Apoptotic cell death is characterized by morphologic changes such as cellular shrinkage, chromatin condensation and margination, cytoplasmic blebbing, and increased membrane permeability. Gerschenson et al. (1992) FASEB J. 6:2450-2455; and Cohen and Duke (1992) Ann. Rev. Immunol. 10:267-293. Specific internucleosomal DNA fragmentation is a hallmark for many, but notably not all, instances of apoptosis.
Several genes and gene families involved in signal transduction and modulation of apoptosis have been described. Apoptosis, however, is an active cellular response to a physiologic or external signal and can be modulated by interfering with the apoptotic pathway. Conversely, by definition, necrosis can be prevented only by decreasing cell injury. Prevention of apoptosis by upregulation of bcl-2 and bcl-x expression, or by inhibitors of ICE-like proteases are typical examples of modulation of cell death. Umansky (1996); Vaux and Strasser (1996); Nunez et al. (1994) Immunol. Today 15:582-588; and Whyte (1996) Trends in Cell Biol. 6:245-148.
Apoptotic cell death appears to play a significant role in the tissue damage that occurs in association with, e.g., ischemia, organ transplantation, and various gastrointestinal disorders.
Ischemia and Reperfusion
Ischemia is the result of decreased blood flow to a particular area or organ of the body. Ischemia is responsible for several important types of physiologic damage such as brain damage, spinal cord trauma and myocardial ischemia. The most important consequence of acute myocardial ischemia is the death of individual heart cells which leads to organ dysfunction. Early reperfusion decreases heart damage; however, massive cell death by apoptosis can occur with the restoration of blood flow. In this instance, the cells that die are those that remained viable at the end of ischemia. Karmazyn (1991) Can. J. Physiol. 69:719-730; and Fox (1992) Cardiovasc. Res. 26:656-659.
Support for the role of apoptosis in heart injury induced by ischemia and subsequent reperfusion has been provided by numerous laboratories. Gottlieb et al. (1994) J. Clin. Invest. 94:1621-1628; Umansky et al. (1995) Cell Death and Differentiation 2:235-241; Umansky et al. (1996) Basic and Applied Myology 6:227-235; and Itoh et al. (1995) Am. J. Pathol. 146:1325-1331. Severe cell damage during prolonged ischemia appears to result in necrotic death of myocardial cells. However, if the ischemia is relatively limited in extent and duration, the apoptotic pathway is initiated. Restoration of blood flow (reperfusion) allows apoptosis to proceed. Insulin-like growth factors (IGF) and calpain inhibitors, which are capable of preventing apoptosis in different systems, also inhibited apoptosis of cardiomyocytes following ischemia and reperfusion both in vivo and in vitro. Umansky et al. (1995); and Buerke et al. (1995) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92:8031-8035.
Organ Preservation
Transplantation of vital organs such as the heart, liver, kidney, pancreas, and lung has become increasingly successful and sophisticated in recent years. Because mammalian organs progressively lose their ability to function during storage, even at freezing temperatures, transplant operations need to be performed expeditiously after organ procurement so as to minimize the period of time that the organ is without supportive blood flow. This diminishes the availability of organs to patients in need of transplants.
In clinical practice, the two major situations in which cardiac preservation is required are heart transplantation and cardioplegia for open heart surgery. In heart transplantation, the donor heart is exposed through a midline sternotomy. After opening the pericardium, the superior and inferior vena cavae and the ascending aorta are isolated. The venous inflow is then occluded, the aorta is cross clamped, and approximately 1 liter of cold organ preservation solution (OPS) is flushed into the aortic root under pressure through a needle; as a result, the heart is immediately arrested. Cooling is supplemented by surrounding the heart with iced saline. The chilled, arrested heart is then surgically excised, immersed in cold OPS, packed in ice and rushed to the recipient center.
The recipient""s chest is opened through a midline sternotomy, and after placing the patient on cardiopulmonary bypass, the diseased heart is excised. The preserved donor heart is then removed from the OPS, trimmed appropriately and sewn to the stumps of the great vessels and the two atria in the recipient chest. After completion of the vascular anastomoses, blood is allowed to return to the heart. The transplanted heart will then either resume beating spontaneously or will require chemical and electrical treatment to restore normal rhythm. When the heart is ready to take over the circulation, the cardiopulmonary bypass is discontinued and the recipient""s chest closed.
Most non-transplant surgical procedures on the heart, such as coronary artery bypass grafting, require that the heart""s action be arrested for a period ranging from 1 to 4 hours. During this time, the heart is kept cool by external cooling as well as by periodically reflushing an OPS through the coronary arteries. The OPS composition is designed to rapidly arrest the heart and to keep it in good condition during the period of standstill so that it will resume normal function when the procedure is finished.
In cardioplegic procedures, the heart is exposed in the chest and, at a minimum, the aortic root is isolated. A vascular clamp is applied across the aorta and approximately 1 liter of cold OPS is flushed into the aortic root through a needle. Venting is provided through the left ventricle, pulmonary artery or the right atrium and the effluent, which can contain high levels of potassium, is sucked out of the chest. This, together with external cooling, produces rapid cessation of contractions. During the period of arrest, the patient""s circulation is maintained artificially using cardiopulmonary bypass.
After completion of the surgical procedure, blood flow is restored to the coronary circulation and heartbeat returns either spontaneously or after chemical and electric treatment. The ease with which stable function is restored depends to a large extent on the effectiveness of preservation by the OPS. Once the heart is beating satisfactorily, cardiopulmonary bypass is discontinued and the chest closed. General methods for organ transplant and heart surgery are disclosed in D. K. C. Cooper (editor), The Transplantation and Replacement of Thoracic Organs, Boston, Kluwer Academic Publishers (1997); and Collins et al. (1992) Kidney International 42:S-197-S-202 and the art cited therein, and are commonly known in the art.
It is generally understood that xe2x80x9clivingxe2x80x9d organs, including the heart, continue the process of metabolism after removal from the donor so that cell constituents are continuously metabolized to waste products. If the storage technique is inadequate, the accumulation of these metabolic waste products, depletion of cell nutrients and consequent derangement of cell composition lead to progressive loss of function and ultimately to cell death. That is, the organ will lose its ability to function adequately after transplantation into the recipient. Several procedures have been explored to successfully enable organ preservation ex vivo for useful time periods. In one method, the donor organ is cooled rapidly by flushing cold solutions through the organ""s vascular system and maintaining the organ at temperatures near 0xc2x0 C. for the purpose of greatly slowing the metabolic rate. In the case of the mammalian heart, the flush solution composition is designed to cause the heart to rapidly stop beating as well as to preserve it.
In 1988, University of Wisconsin (UW) solution was introduced. Belzer et al. (1988) Transplantation 45:673-676. This solution, capable of preserving the pancreas and kidney for 72 hours, and the liver for 30 hours, subsequently became the standard organ preservation solution (OPS) for transplant surgery and the benchmark against which other OPS compositions were measured. However, the heart is more recalcitrant to long-term storage than other organs, and UW solution is unreliable for storage of hearts for as short a period as 24 hours. Wicomb et al. (1989) Transplantation 47:733-734.
Improvements in the design of OPS compositions, as reviewed in Collins et al. (1992) Kidney International 42:S-197-S-202 and others described in the art, have proceeded along several paths, including: (1) modification and simplification of UW solution; (2) investigation of organ-specific requirements; (3) addition of pharmacologic agents, particularly calcium antagonists for control of acidosis; (5) the use of a terminal rinse solution; and (6) the use of solutions containing PEG.
Wicomb et al. reported the beneficial effects of PEG 8000 on rabbit hearts preserved by oxygenated low pressure perfusion for 24 hours; this solution also contained horseradish peroxidase. Wicomb et al. (1989) Transplantation Proceedings 21:1366-1368. The substitution of PEG20M for hydroxyethyl starch (HES) as the colloid in UW solution also yielded excellent cardiac function. PEG20M consists of two or more molecules of PEG 6000-8000 joined by a bisphenol epoxide linker (CAS # 37225-26-6; CAS name Oxirane, 2, 2xe2x80x2[(1-methyl-ethylidene)bis(4,1-phenyleneoxy methylene)]bis-, polymer with xcex1-hydro-xcfx89-hydroxypoly(oxy-1,2-ethanediyl). The substitution of PEG20M for HES also allowed baboon heart storage up to 48 hours and increased cardiac output (CO) under conditions of microperfusion. Wicomb et al. (1986) J. Surg. Res. 40:276; and Wicomb et al. (1989) Transplantation 48:6-9. xe2x80x9cMicroperfusionxe2x80x9d is a hypoxic, very-low-flow perfusion with flowrates such as 3 ml/g heart wt/24 hour, which is 1/500 of that typical of conventional continuous perfusion. Wicomb et al. (1989) Transplantation 48:6-9.
An improved OPS, Cardiosol(trademark) heart preservation solution, contained the substitution of PEG20M for HES and eliminated five components of UW solution (penicillin, dexamethasone, insulin, allopurinol, and adenosine). Wicomb et al. (1990) Transplantation 49:261-264; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,961. Cardiosol(trademark) heart preservation solution contains 5% or 10% by weight PEG 20M (Union Carbide Chemicals and Plastics Co., Inc., Charleston, W.Va.), 40 mM sodium, 125 mM potassium, 5 mM magnesium, 25 mM phosphate, 5 mM sulfate, 100 mM lactobionate, 30 mM raffinose, and 3 mM glutathione. Collins et al., The Lancet 338:890-891 (1991); and Wicomb et al. (1994) J. Heart Lung Transplantation 13:891-894. This solution was found to be superior to UW solution both for 4-hour hypothermic and 24-hour microperfusion storage. Collins et al. (1992).
Gastrointestinal Disorders
A variety of food supplements containing, in part, partially processed plant extracts have been used to ameliorate the gastrointestinal disorders that often accompany chemotherapy, radiation and AIDS. The supplements generally contain carbohydrates, fat and plant protein hydrolysates. See, e.g., Tomei and Cope et al. in Apoptosis: The Molecular Basis of Cell Death (1991) Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press. PCT Publication No. WO 95/15173 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,620,885, 5,567,425, 5,635,186 and 5,624,672 describe plant-derived extracts that produce an anti-apoptotic effect. It has now been found that these extracts contain the following phospholipids: 18:1-LPA, lysophosphatidylcholine (LPC), lysophosphatidylinositol (LPI), phosphatidic acid (PA) and phosphatidylinositol (PI) in the ratios of approximately 2:1:2:20:20, by weight in addition to various optional protein and carbohydrate constituents.
A method of preserving or restoring cell, tissue, or organ function, and/or preventing apoptosis would be useful for a variety of therapeutic uses, particularly organ preservation.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
This invention relates to therapeutically effective compositions of matter. More specifically, it encompasses compositions containing lysophosphotidic acid or analogs and derivatives thereof, (collectively xe2x80x9cLPAxe2x80x9d) which have been found to exhibit anti-apoptotic activity or to preserve or restore cell, tissue or organ function. Additionally, this invention relates to methods of use of these therapeutically effective compositions. A method of preserving or restoring cell, tissue, or organ function, and/or preventing apoptosis would be useful for a variety of therapeutic uses, particularly organ preservation.
The present invention encompasses compositions comprising a therapeutically effective amount of an LPA and a potentiating component in an amount sufficient to potentiate the therapeutic effectiveness of the LPA. In specific embodiments, the component is a polyethylene glycol, a protein, or a lipid membrane structure.
In one embodiment, LPA has the formula: 
or a cyclic phosphate derivative thereof having the structure: 
wherein each X is independently O or S; M is P or S, where when M is S, one W is (xe2x95x90O); each W is independently SH, OH, OCH2CH(NH2)CO2H, OCHCH3CH(NH2)CO2H, OPO3H2, or OPO2HOPO3H2, where if one W is OPO3H2 or OPO2HOPO3H2, the remaining W is OH; Z is OH, SH, NH2, halogen, OPO3H2, H, O(CH2)bCH3 where b=0 to about 2, or SO3H; R is unsubstituted or substituted, saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched-chain alkyl having from about 10 to about 24 carbon atoms, or ((CH2)mO)p(CH2)mW where p is an integer from 1 to about 900 and where each m is independently an integer from 2 to about 10 and W is OH, or O(CH2)qCH3 where q is an integer from 0 to about 10; Y is O or S; and n is an integer from 0 to about 10; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another embodiment, LPA has the formula: 
or a cyclic phosphate derivative thereof having the structure: 
wherein X is O , S, or CH2; M is P or S, where when M is S, one W is (xe2x95x90O); each W is independently SH, OH, OCH2CH(NH2)CO2H, OCHCH3CH(NH2)CO2H, OPO3H2, or OPO2HOPO3H2, where if one W is OPO3H2 or OPO2HOPO3H2, the remaining W is OH; Z is OH, SH, NH2, halogen, OPO3H2, H or SO3H; R is unsubstituted or substituted, saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched-chain alkyl having from about 10 to about 24 carbon atoms, or ((CH2)mO)p(CH2)mW where p is an integer from 1 to about 900 and where each m is independently an integer from 2 to about 10 and W is OH, or O(CH2)qCH3 where q is an integer from 0 to about 10; Y is O or S; and n is an integer from 0 to about 10; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another embodiment, LPA has the formula: 
or a cyclic phosphate derivative thereof having the structure: 
wherein each V is independently OH, SH, H, NH2, halogen, OPO3H2, or OSO3H; each X is independently O or S; M is P or S, where when M is S, one W is (xe2x95x90O); each W is independently SH, OH, OCH2CH(NH2)CO2H, OCHCH3CH(NH2)CO2H, OPO3H2, or OPO2HOPO3H2, where if one W is OPO3H2 or OPO2HOPO3H2, the remaining W is OH; Z is OH, SH, NH2, halogen, OPO3H2, H or SO3H; R is unsubstituted or substituted, saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched-chain alkyl having from about 10 to about 24 carbon atoms, or ((CH2)pO)q(CH2)pV where q is an integer from 1 to about 900 and where each p is independently an integer from 2 to about 10 and V is OH, or O(CH2)bCH3 where b is an integer from 0 to about 10; Y is O or S; n is an integer from 0 to about 10; and m is an integer from 0 to about 10; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another embodiment, LPA has the formula: 
or a cyclic phosphate derivative thereof having the structure: 
or the reverse amide thereof, wherein Z is OH, SH, NH2, halogen, OPO3H2, H or SO3H; M is P or S, where when M is S, one W is (xe2x95x90O); each W is independently SH, OH, OCH2CH(NH2)CO2H, OCHCH3CH(NH2)CO2H, OPO3H2, or OPO2HOPO3H2, where if one W is OPO3H2 or OPO2HOPO3H2, the remaining W is OH; R is an amino acid side chain unsubstituted or a branched amino acid side chain, or an alkylated amino acid side chain, or substituted, saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched-chain alkyl having from about 10 to about 24 carbon atoms, or ((CH2)mO)p(CH2)mW where p is an integer from 1 to about 900 and where each m is independently an integer from 2 to about 10 and W is OH, or O(CH2)qCH3 where q is an integer from 0 to about 10; Y is O or S; and
n is an integer from 0 to about 10; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In specific embodiments of the present invention, R, in the above structures, is an allyl having between about 10 and about 24 carbon atoms, wherein between 0 and 11, inclusive, of the carbon-carbon bonds are unsaturated, and mixtures thereof, or ,more specifically, R is an alkyl having 18 carbon atoms, wherein 1 or 2 of the carbon-carbon bonds are unsaturated, and mixtures thereof.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the composition comprising LPA is a solution and the LPA is present in an amount of from about 0.00001% to about 10% (weight/volume), or, more specifically, 0.00001% to 50% (weight/weight).
In a specific embodiment, where a lipid membrane structure is present, the lipid membrane structure comprises at least one compound selected from the group consisting of lipids, phospholipids and surfactants. In a specific embodiment, the lipid is selected from the group consisting of semi-synthetic or synthetic mono- or di-glycerophospholipids, haloalkyl derivatives thereof, amphipathic steroids, and bolaamphiles. In an additional embodiment, the surfactant is nonionic and is selected from the group consisting of polyoxyethylene derivatives of fatty alcohols, fatty acid esters of fatty alcohols and glyceryl esters wherein the polyoxyethylene group is coupled via an ether linkage to an alcohol group. Alternatively, the phospholipid is selected from the group consisting of monoacyl glyceryl phosphates and diacylglyceryl phosphates. The lipid membrane structure can further comprise a tissue targeting compound, which, in a specific embodiment, is selected from the group consisting of: an antibody, a cell surface receptor, a ligand for a cell surface receptor, a polysaccharide, a drug, a hormone, a hapten, a special lipid and a nucleic acid.
In one embodiment, the composition further comprises a component selected from the group consisting of polypeptides, modified polypeptides and polymers, wherein, in a specific embodiment, the polypeptide is selected from the group consisting of fatty acid binding proteins. In another specific embodiment, the modified polypeptide contains a modification selected from the group consisting of glycosylation, phosphorylation, myristylation, sulfation and hydroxylation. In additional specific embodiments, the polymer is a naturally occurring polymer and is selected from the group consisting of dextrans, hydroxyethyl starch, and polysaccharides, and/or the polysaccharide is selected from the group consisting of trehalose, glucose, maltose, lactose, maltulose, iso-maltulose, lactulose, mono-reducing glycosides of polyhydroxy compounds selected from sugar alcohols, other straight chain polyalcohols, raffinose, stachyose, melezitose, dextran, sucrose and sugar alcohols thereof, maltitol, lactitol, iso-maltulose, palatinit, 2-D-glucopyranosyl-1f6-mannitol and their individual sugar alcohols.
Alternatively, the polymer is synthetic and is selected from the group consisting of polyalkyl glycols, polyoxyethylated polyols, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyhydroxyethyl methacrylate, polyvinyl alcohols, polyurethane, polytrimethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, polyacrylic acid, polyethyloxazoline, polyacrylamide, polyphosphazene, poly(lactic acid), poly(glycolic acid), polyamino acids and polymeric mixtures thereof.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the composition comprising LPA further comprises a protein. In specific embodiments, the protein is selected from the group consisting of: a lipid binding protein and a lipid carrier protein, or the group consisting of: albumin, soy and plant protein, cytochrome c, low density lipoprotein, acyl carrier protein, and alphafeto protein. In one embodiment, the protein is a modified protein, specifically, the modified protein can contain a modification selected from the group consisting of glycosylation, phosphorylation, myristylation, sulfation and hydroxylation.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the composition comprising LPA further comprises a polyethylene glycol (PEG). In one embodiment, the weight ratio of PEG to LPA is 1-100,000 to 1, and/or the PEG has an average molecular weight from about 8,000 to about 40,000, preferably 20,000.
In specific embodiments of the present invention, the compositions of the present invention also contain pharmaceutically acceptable excipients, encompassing in one embodiment, without limitation, topical pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, cosmetic carrier, sterile solutions, sterile isotonic solutions, ingestable liquids, pharmaceutically acceptable aerosols and solutions for organ/tissue/cell preservation and/or transplantation.
In specific embodiments of the present invention, the compositions of the present invention also contain pharmaceutically acceptable excipients, encompassing in one embodiment, without limitation, drugs, antibiotics, wound healing agents and antioxidants. In a specific embodiment, the drug is selected from the group consisting of antipyretic and anti-inflammatory, analgesics, antiarthritics, antispasmodics, antidepressants, antipsychotics, tranquilizers, antianxiety drugs, narcotic antagonists, antiparkinsonism agents, cholinergic antagonists, chemotherapeutic agents, immuno-suppressive agents, antiviral agents, parasiticides, appetite suppressants, antiemetics, antihistamines, antimigraine agents, coronary vasodilators, cerebral vasodilators, peripheral vasodilators, hormonal agents, contraceptives, antithrombotic agents, diuretics, antihypertensive agents, cardiovascular drugs, opioids, and vitamins. In another specific embodiment, the antibiotic is selected from the group consisting of ampicillin, tetracycline, chloramphenicol, erythromycin, amphotericin B and penicillin. In yet another specific embodiment, the wound healing agent is selected from the group consisting of transforming growth factors, platelet-derived growth factors, epidermal growth factors and fibroblast growth factors.
In yet another specific embodiment, the antioxidant is selected from the group consisting of Vitamin C, Vitamin E, Vitamin A, dihydrolipoamide, flavenoids, butylated hydroxytoluene, butylated hydroxyanisole, Trolox(copyright), propyl gallate, phenolic antioxidants, phenothiazines, desferrioxamide, HBED and CP130.
In an additional embodiment of the present invention, the composition is in aqueous solution and the aqueous solution is in a pH range of from about 2-10, or preferably 4 to about 8.
The present invention further encompasses methods of making the LPA containing composition, comprising the steps of: forming a lipid dispersion comprising LPA; providing at least one of said components; and combining the products of steps a) and b). In a specific embodiment, the lipid dispersion is formed by the steps of: a) dissolving LPA and any other lipids in organic solvent; b) removing the solvent to form dried lipid; and c) dispersing the dried lipid into aqueous media by the steps of: i) forming an even lipid dispersion; and ii) forming an even dispersion of lipid membrane structures. In specific embodiments, the dispersion is formed by a method selected from the group consisting of sonication, microfluidization, extrusion, and detergent dialysis. The method can further comprise the step of d) sterilizing the dispersion. The sterilization can be by any known method, including steam sterilization. In a preferred method, the sterile filter pore size is about 0.45 micron or smaller, and/or the dispersion has a particle size of from about 3-450 nm. In a specific embodiment, the method further comprises the step of c)i) sterilizing the dispersion, which can be, without limitation, by steam sterilization, which is preferably under anoxic conditions.
Also encompassed by the present invention is a composition obtained according to the above described method.
The present invention further encompasses methods of treating apoptosis or preserving or restoring function, in a cell, tissue or organ, comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of a pharmaceutically acceptable composition comprising lysophosphatidic acid or an analog thereof (LPA).
In specific embodiments, the pharmaceutically acceptable composition further comprises a potentiating component, such as a polyethylene glycol; a protein; or a lipid membrane structure.
In additional embodiments, the composition is administered to a patient suffering from a condition related to any one of the following: apoptosis, ischemia, traumatic injury or reperfusion damage, gastrointestinal perturbation (wherein, in one embodiment, the gastrointestinal perturbation is caused by a stimulus selected from the group consisting of viruses (including human immunodeficiency virus), chemotherapeutic agents, radiation, infectious diseases, inflammatory bowel disease, and diarrhea-causing organisms.
Preferably, the method diminishes apoptosis-related problems associated with immunosuppressing viruses, chemotherapeutic agents, or radiation and immunosuppressive drugs.
In one embodiment, the reperfusion damage is associated with coronary artery obstruction; stroke; cerebral infarction; spinal/head trauma and concomitant severe paralysis; frostbite; coronary angioplasty; blood vessel attachment; limb attachment; organ attachment; and kidney reperfusion.
In a specific embodiment, the LPA used in the above method has one of the following structures: 
or a cyclic phosphate derivative thereof having the structure: 
wherein each X is independently O or S; M is P or S, where when M is S, one W is (xe2x95x90O); each W is independently SH, OH, OCH2CH(NH2)CO2H, OCHCH3CH(NH2)CO2H, OPO3H2, or OPO2HOPO3H2, where if one W is OPO3H2 or OPO2HOPO3H2, the remaining W is OH; Z is OH, SH, NH2, halogen, OPO3H2, H, O(CH2)bCH3 where b=0 to about 2, or SO3H; R is unsubstituted or substituted, saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched-chain alkyl having from about 10 to about 24 carbon atoms, or ((CH2)mO)p(CH2)mW where p is an integer from 1 to about 900 and where each m is independently an integer from 2 to about 10 and W is OH, or O(CH2)qCH3 where q is an integer from 0 to about 10; Y is O or S; and n is an integer from 0 to about 10; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; or 
or a cyclic phosphate derivative thereof having the structure: 
wherein X is O, S, or CH2; M is P or S, where when M is S, one W is (xe2x95x90O); each W is independently SH, OH, OCH2CH(NH2)CO2H, OCHCH3CH(NH2)CO2H, OPO3H2, or OPO2HOPO3H2, where if one W is OPO3H2 or OPO2HOPO3H2, the remaining W is OH; Z is OH, SH, NH2, halogen, OPO3H2, H or SO3H; R is unsubstituted or substituted, saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched-chain alkyl having from about 10 to about 24 carbon atoms, or ((CH2)mO)p(CH2)mW where p is an integer from 1 to about 900 and where each m is independently an integer from 2 to about 10 and W is OH, or O(CH2)qCH3 where q is an integer from 0 to about 10; Y is O or S; and n is an integer from 0 to about 10; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; or 
or a cyclic phosphate derivative thereof having the structure: 
wherein each V is independently OH, SH, H, NH2, halogen, OPO3H2, or OSO3H; each X is independently O or S; M is P or S, where when M is S, one W is (xe2x95x90O); each W is independently SH, OH, OCH2CH(NH2)CO2H, OCHCH3CH(NH2)CO2H, OPO3H2, or OPO2HOPO3H2, where if one W is OPO3H2 or OPO2HOPO3H2, the remaining W is OH; Z is OH, SH, NH2, halogen, OPO3H2, H or SO3H; R is unsubstituted or substituted, saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched-chain alkyl having from about 10 to about 24 carbon atoms, or ((CH2)pO)q(CH2)pV where q is an integer from 1 to about 900 and where each p is independently an integer from 2 to about 10 and V is OH, or O(CH2)bCH3 where b is an integer from 0 to about 10; Y is O or S; n is an integer from 0 to about 10; and m is an integer from 0 to about 10; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; or 
or a cyclic phosphate derivative thereof having the structure: 
or the reverse amide thereof, wherein Z is OH, SH, NH2, halogen, OPO3H2, H or SO3H; M is P or S, where when M is S, one W is (xe2x95x90O); each W is independently SH, OH, OCH2CH(NH2)CO2H, OCHCH3CH(NH2)CO2H, OPO3H2, or OPO2HOPO3H2, where if one W is OPO3H2 or OPO2HOPO3H2, the remaining W is OH; R is an amino acid side chain unsubstituted or a branched amino acid side chain, or an alkylated amino acid side chain, or substituted, saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched-chain alkyl having from about 10 to about 24 carbon atoms, or ((CH2)mO)p(CH2)mW where p is an integer from 1 to about 900 and where each m is independently an integer from 2 to about 10 and W is OH, or O(CH2)qCH3 where q is an integer from 0 to about 10; Y is O or S; and n is an integer from 0 to about 10; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In specific embodiments of the present invention, R, in the above structures, is an alkyl having between about 10 and about 24 carbon atoms, wherein between 0 and 11, inclusive, of the carbon-carbon bonds are unsaturated, and mixtures thereof, or ,more specifically, R is an alkyl having 18 carbon atoms, wherein 1 or 2 of the carbon-carbon bonds are unsaturated, and mixtures thereof.
Also encompassed by methods of the present invention are methods of culturing cells comprising treating cells with an amount of a composition of the present invention effective to prevent apoptosis and/or preserve the cells.
In a specific embodiment, the cells are selected from the group consisting of human, plant, bacterial, yeast and fungus, and/or the cells are part of a tissue or organ.
Also encompassed by methods of the present invention are methods of preserving an organ comprising adding an effective amount of the composition of the present invention to the solution with which the organ is treated, or, alternatively, administering to the host animal at least one intravenous bolus of an effective amount of the composition, or administering, to the recipient of an organ transplant, an amount of the composition effective to enhance function of the transplanted organ.
Also encompassed by the present invention are methods of treating a patient comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition of the present invention.
Also encompassed by the present invention are methods of treating dermatologic conditions, comprising topically administering a therapeutically effective amount of a pharmaceutically acceptable composition comprising the composition comprising an LPA and a potentiating component to a patient in need of such treatment. In a specific embodiment, the dermatological condition is wrinkling, or hair loss.
Also encompassed by the present invention are methods of treating wounds comprising administering an effective amount of the composition comprising an LPA, wherein, in a specific embodiment, the wounds are burn wounds.
Also encompassed by the present invention are methods of treating apoptosis, preserving or restoring function in a cell, tissue or organ comprising administering internally or in vitro a therapeutically effective amount of a pharmaceutically acceptable composition comprising lysophosphatidic acid or an analog thereof (LPA) to cells. In specific embodiments, the composition is a solution and the LPA is present in an amount of from about 0.00001% to about 10% (weight/volume), or the composition is a solid and the LPA is present in an amount of from about 0.00001% to 50% (weight/weight).
In one embodiment, the cells treated by compositions of the present invention are cardiac cells and the composition is delivered by intracoronary administration to said cardiac cells.
The present invention also encompasses compositions comprising: a compound of the following formula 
or a cyclic phosphate derivative thereof having the structure: 
wherein each X is independently O or S; each W is independently SH, OH, OCH2CH(NH2)CO2H, OCHCH3CH(NH2)CO2H, OPO3H2, or OPO2HOPO3H2, where if one W is OPO3H2 or OPO2HOPO3H2, the remaining W is OH; Z is OH, SH, NH2, halogen, OPO3H2, H, O(CH2)bCH3 where b=0 to about 2, or SO3H; R is unsubstituted or substituted, saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched-chain alkyl having from about 10 to about 24 carbon atoms, or ((CH2)mO)p(CH2)mW where p is an integer from 1 to about 900 and where each m is independently an integer from 2 to about 10 and W is OH, or O(CH2)qCH3 where q is an integer from 0 to about 10; Y is O or S; and n is an integer from 0 to about 10; or a salt thereof.
The present invention specifically encompasses the following compositions: 3-O-Oleoyl-2-O-methyl-rac-glycero-1-thiophosphate, or a salt thereof; Oleyl 1-thiophosphoryl-2-O-methyl-rac-glycerate, or a salt thereof; and 3-O-Oleyl-2-O-methyl-rac-glycero-1-thiophosphate, or a salt thereof.
Methods of treating apoptosis, preserving or restoring function in a cell, tissue or organ comprising administering internally or in vitro a therapeutically effective amount of a pharmaceutically acceptable composition comprising any of these compositions is also encompassed by the present invention.